Valor SMP Season 1
Members PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Valor SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) (1) - First Time (2) - Second Time Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) Most Episodes Award This is an award for Most episodes of a Valor SMP Season. This award is brought to you by ZedArioX. Candidates: * ZakattackYT - 8 Episodes * Pleat - 8 Episodes * ShqkyUHC - 8 Episodes * xOMGITzBurger - 6 Episodes Major Events Scavenger Hunt Pottery scattered eleven diamonds across common areas in the world. It was a competition to who can find the most. It ended up in a two way tie with ShqkyUHC and ZakattackYT. Builds * Auto Cooked Chicken Farm - xOMGitzBurger November 26, 2017 *DEMOLISHED* * Shqky's Community Barn - ShqkyUHC November 29, 2017 * Command Station - ZakattackYT December 11, 2017 * Casino - PufferFishPlayz & ZakattackYT December 17, 2017 * Construction Agency - Pleat December 21, 2017 * Steakhouse - ShqkyUHC/ZakattackYT December 27, 2017 * Auto Cooked Steak 2.0 - PufferFishPlayz December 28, 2017 * Color Shop - CashMe January 2, 2018 * Graveyard - Pleat January 6, 2018 * Subway - ZakattackYT January 7, 2018 * Gazebo - BanterousSor January 12, 2018 *DEMOLISHED* * Will's Office Tower - JWilliams January 26, 2018 * Archery - ZakattackYT February 14, 2018 * Nether World - ShqkyUHC February 17, 2018 * Apple Store - ZakattackYT February 26, 2018 * Pool & Lounge - ZakattackYT & JWilliams March 3, 2018 * SMP Statues - AznNinja (Help from others) March 12, 2018 * Community 'service' - ZakattackYT March 16, 2018 Shops * Steakhouse - ShqkyUHC/ZakattackYT December 27, 2017 * Color Shop - CashMe January 2, 2018 * Subway - ZakattackYT January 7, 2018 * Will's Office Tower - JWilliams January 26, 2018 * Nether World - ShqkyUHC February 17, 2018 * Apple Store - ZakattackYT February 26, 2018 Mini-Games * Casino - PufferFishPlayz & ZakattackYT December 17, 2017 * Archery - ZakattackYT February 14, 2018 Major Pranks * First prank was done by assumingly KitKatTheNoob on xOMGitzBurger. He turned Burger's floor to complete water, and took ages to fix. This was seen as revenge for building near his house. This prank took place November 24th. * The next prank was done by Silent_Nike. He went inside Zak's base and took his collection of heads, which included greats like Huahwi, xNestorio, and Tylarzz. Nike stole them and said to come find his base to reclaim them. * The same day, ZakattackYT tried to get revenge on Burger by planting his heads all over his base. He had built his house right behind Zak's farm, and was in the way of any future projects. This prank took place November 26th. * xOMGItzBurger pranked KitKatTheNoob by putting pressure plates by his front door as a trap. He tells Kitkat to get him a diamond from his house and record it. Little did he know, it was a prank. This occured before the Kitkat trap on Burger, assumingly the 28th. * ZakattackYT pranked PotteryTNT by putting sand around his house. He placed a sign in front stating to, "sweep his floor." Death Counter TBA Timeline * 11/23/17- The Valor SMP is Born * 11/23/17- The SMP Hosts and Organizers Officially gain access to The Server. * 11/24/17- Official Valor Members Gain Access to the Valor SMP Server. * 11/26/17- The Valor UHC Participants Gain Access to the Valor SMP Server. * 11/26/17- All Valor SMP Season 1 Members have Access to join The Server. * 12/1/17- Visibile is taken off SMP whitelist. * 12/2/17- The server went down and no members were able to join the server. xOMGitzBurger, the server host, believes that the server going down had to due with the server plugins. The server was put back up about 3 days later. * 12/13/17- Tubesterkake joins Valor SMP as the 17th member. (18 all-time) * 12/18/17- JWill and Pleat joins Valor SMP as the 18th & 19th member respectively. (21 all-time) * 12/23/17- GreatWarrior joins Valor SMP as the 20th member. (22 all-time) * 12/29/17- GreatWarrior leaves Valor SMP. * 1/25/18- Nyyth leaves Valor SMP same month he joins. * 2/16/18- Ifigs14 officially leaves Valor UHC and SMP after nearly 7 months of being in Valor. * 2/16/18- SMP Ideas are projected for Season 2. * 3/6/18- By this point, very few people are still active on the SMP. Plans to close up season 1 are near, most likely starting with the EnderDragon fight. * 3/12/18- Construction on the SMP Statue park in the SMP will be statues of active players on the smp, with a writable book about the player below. * 3/23/18- This is the planned date for the EnderDragon Fight. * 5/06/18- Valor SMP officially ended after 6 1/2 months running. The server faced some issues and could not be halted any longer. Trivia * CashMe was first official death of the Valor SMP Season and series. * CashMe was the first Member to find diamonds of the Season. * CashMe was the first Member of the Season to enter The nether. * PufferFishPlayz made the first Notch Apple. * MCMMO was one of the plugins this season. The records are in order: ** KitKatTheNoob, 100. (Nov 26) ** KitKatTheNoob, 200. (Dec 1) ** ZakattackYT, 300. (Dec 7) ** PufferFishPlayz, 400. (Dec 9) ** PufferFishPlayz, 500. (Dec 12) ** ZakattackYT, 600. (Dec 16) ** ZakattackYT, 700-1,200 (Dec 20-Present) * Ifigs broke the first death record, #1 with 30 deaths. (Nov 30) ** The second death record broke by KitKat with 34 deaths. (Dec 8) ** The third death record broke by GaryMC with 190 deaths. (Dec 12) *** Gary's record is still active. * xOMGitzBurger was the first member to build a community building at spawn. * Even though their are 22 Members part of the Valor SMP Roster, 19 have gotten on the server So Far. * Gary can't make the beginning of the season due to computer issues. * This season was wrapped up about 7 months after the premiere due to server problems as well as inactivity. Category:Valor SMP Category:Valor SMP Season 1